


A princess, long ago

by laughingpineapple



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Previous Cycle, Ye Olde Utena Sword Pull But With Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Years before Utena fought the duel named Revolution, another duelist reached out to the Rose Bride...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Would've gladly tackled the Utena/Anthy coffee shop too but my fandoms are so small that I've never actually read one of those, I wouldn't know where to start depicting it let alone subverting it... but I also looove the Princess Kanae meta - it makes so much sense! - and I'm thrilled I got to draw it!  
> After some soul-searching, I gave Kanae regular duelist clothes in an orange that's reminiscent of her dress, and an orange rose. Like the previous cycle may have had a whole different set of color-coded duelists, you know? And she was the orange one, like Juri in the present...


End file.
